


I'm/He's What!!!

by BlackCat666



Series: Um, what? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Freaking Out, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Stiles freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat666/pseuds/BlackCat666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First story be kind)<br/>Stiles has been feeling sick lately. So he goes to Deaton for help. He did not expect this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm What

"I'm what..."

Stiles had come it because he's been strangely tried for a couple weeks and he threw up that morning. When the teen went to the vet he really thought that the cryptic man would tell him he had a human illness and to go to the actual doctors office.

But no... That is not what he got.

"Your pregnant." Deaton said again.

"Don't Repeat it I heard you the first time!!" Stiles shouted from his seat on the metal table.

"Stiles, you need to relax. Stress is Bad for you at this stage of the pregnan-"

"NO!! Don't say it again!!" The human ran his fingers through his hair tugging on the ends. "God! This isn't possible... How is this possible!?"

"To be honest I can't say for sure. When was the last time you participated in intercourse?"

"Little over a week with Malia." Stiles ran his hand through his hair again as Deaton looked at some test results.

"From this you have been pregnant for almost 9 to 10 weeks."

Stiles freezes from pulling his hair out to look at the vet. "What..."

"Who were you with 9 to 10 weeks ago?"

Stiles thinks then shakes his head while slowly slipping off the metal table. He trips a bit but catches himself before he face planted on the floor. He is shaking his head and Deaton thinks he even looks a little scared.

"Stiles?..." Deaton says cautiously. Like the word would break the human.

"I... I was..."

"Stiles... Who did you have sex with 9 to 10 weeks ago?"

Deaton watched, helpless, as the only human in the pack looked at him with his whisky eyes filled with fear, rage, and realization.

"Peter."


	2. He's What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek learns about what Stiles is sick with. This should go well...

After a strange phone call from Deaton Derek found himself at the vets office. He slammed the door of his black camaro closed then walked into the waiting room of the building.

"Deaton!" Derek shouted out. He stood for maybe two minutes listening to two people whisper before Deaton appeared.

"Derek good you're here. Come with me we have some things that must be discussed."  
Derek raised a brow at the usually calm and stoic vet who at the moment seems flustered and is just good at hiding it. The wolf followed the man to the back where he was met with a pacing Stiles. He reeked of anxiety and it was clouding up the room.

"Stiles sit." Deaton said a little irritably at the teen. Stiles took a deep breath, that did nothing, before flopping down into a chair.

Derek was wondering why he was called here and why Stiles seemed to be fighting off a panic attack right now. He wondered if this has anything to do with Stiles scent having changed ever so slightly recently. Nothing big but there.

"Why am I here?" Derek asked getting right to the point as usual.

Neither looked at him, Deaton was staring at Stiles expectantly as the later fidgeted in his seat. "Stiles..." The teen flinched but did nothing. "Tell Derek what you told me."

The teen still did nothing but sat there as the anxiety and fear grew in the air and Stiles already rapid heartbeat increasing to scary levels. "Stiles."

The younger man sighed before getting up and pacing again. "Alright. Um... Do you remember Mexico? Of course you do you nearly died there. Or you did die there. It was really confusing. Everything just happened at once, what with Kate then Pet- Peter... Um. Do you know what happened to your unkle?" 

"The hunters chased after him when he woke up and ran after Scott knocked him out."

"Yeah that. Well do you think that he would be able to come here? Like... Ever?"

"If he did he would be ripped to shreds and burned for good measure. Stiles what does this have to do with me doing here?" Derek was getting irritated with this round about talking that Stiles seems to have mastered.

Deaton seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was staring at the kid before talking in a hard guarded tone. "Stiles. Tell him. You can't avoid this."

"Why not!" Stiles shouted. "This is definitely NOT what I agreed to when I accepted the supernatural was real. I've been through a LOT. But This!! No. No. Just, no."

Derek was confused. He didn't understand this he was thinking of leaving and waiting till the younger man calmed down to talk about whatever was wrong. Deaton though had other plans.

"This will not just go away. The pack needs to know. Tell Derek what you told me." 

The hard direct tone of voice made even Derek flinch. Stiles finally was still and sat down. Well as still as he could be even after the Nogitsune thing he could never be still.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth. For once he couldn't find the right words for this. How do you tell someone you're pregnant with their cousin from a one night stand with their uncle and you don't even know how or why.

He took a deep breath and decided to start with when he saw Peter 9 weeks ago.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago with that Omega? He came out looking for his girlfriend's pack that he got separated from when on the run from hunters." Derek raised a questioning brow but nodded. "I wasn't in town at the time, I was with my dad and had to drive back. It took almost three days to drive back."

Derek remembered this. He was there. The omega was reunited with his pack within 24 hours after Stiles showed up. After that his scent started to change. Something must have happened.

"It shouldn't have taken that long but I... ran into some trouble." Stiles scuffed at his own words. "Actually a lot of trouble. I... I ran into..." He looked so uncomfortable now that he was getting to the part where the problem started. "It was Peter..."

Derek growled at his uncle's name. He didn't even know what he did and he was thinking of all the ways to prolong his death for it.

"He... He hijacked the jeep to get away from the hunters after him. Took me out of my way but got rid of him quick enough. But... That night, I- we had to stay at a hotel for a few hours. It started as a fight. Regular back and forth. Then we weren't fighting any more..." 

Stiles was blushing and was getting nervous to admit this. Derek was confused again. He was still angry and he didn't like the rock that seemed to settled in his stomach. Something was really wrong. Even Deaton was scared!

Stiles had to continue even though all he wanted to do was cry and scream and panic. "We... After that we slept for a few hours and then I drove him a few miles out of the way of our territory and dropped him off somewhere. I don't even know where."

There was a huge chunk of the story that Stiles was obviously not telling. Deaton looked a little mad that the human was scooting around the subject. Stiles was still blushing and Derek was still Confused.

"Stiles..." Deaton said. He seemed calmer but not satisfied. "You must tell Derek ALL of what happened that night with Peter." 

Derek looked at Stiles. Like Really looked at him. He was pale and the moles on his face where standing out more than usual. Like when the Nogitsune was around. His scent was scared and nervous. Those things were usually there but now it was different. His whole scents been changing lately.

"... Your scent." Both other men in the room looked at Derek. He had that guarded look on his face. "Your scent has been changing lately. I don't know what's causing it but it has something to do with this. Doesn't it? With Peter." He had growled the name.

Stiles gulped but nodded. He felt like he was going to burst into tears in front of the broody man. After a large sigh, that sounded a lot like defeat, Stiles finally said it.

"I'm pregnant." Now with Derek's eyes popping out of his head and his eyebrows now part of his hairline Stiles finished the sentence after swallowing thickly. "And its Peters." 

Derek turned to Deaton sharply and shouted "HE'S WHAT!!!???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I get more feed back this is the end of this story. If you want more then please tell me in a review! CX  
> Don't forget to leave a Kudo's and tell me what you thought. I can take anything throw it at me!
> 
> EDIT: I have made the next part in a new story because I do like the way this ended. So look for it on my profile.


End file.
